Total drama: Middle School
by bestplayershadic
Summary: Total Drama's Middle School. Think its a normal middle school? Think again! Here you have fights, friendship, batrayal,crushes, and DRAMA! Follow the TD gang as they go through the 7th grade!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey welcome to my new story! Total Drama Middle School**

Total Drama Middle School

Courtney's p.o.v

I walked around the corner, today was the first day of seventh grade and I was so ready for it!

"Im going to totally own this year!" I said out loud.

As I walked to find my locker I felt my self slam into someone,a girl.

"Hey you should watch where your going next time!" She said.

"Uh sorry?" I sort of asked more then said. "Im Courtney." I said. Hey what else would I say?

The girl looked at my hand, which was waiting for her to shake. I was getting impatient, but didn't let it show.

"...Heather... Im Heather" she finally said.

"Nice to meet you heather. Now I have to go find my locker... So uh See ya around? Bye." I told her and waved goodbye, and set of to find my locker.

"Finally!" I shouted out loud as a. Found locker 3087.

"You have trouble finding it too?" I heard a voice say from behind my locker door.

I closed it and said , "Uh yeah..." I said while rubbing the back of my head. He was kind of cute.

He looked at me and said. "Well i can find anything you know. " he said this while puffing out his chest.

"Im Courtney." I said to him.

He grinned and said "Scott. My names Scott."

"Okay, I'll see you later... Scott" I Waved goodbye and headed of to Science.

"Hey, look who it is! _princess!"_ a voice called out.

I knew exactly who it was. Luckily hardly anyone was in the class room.

"Duncan." I whispered under my breath. Truth is... I've had a crush on him since 5th grade.

"Whatcha been up to _princess_?" He said with extra emphasis on princess. He called me princess just to tease me! Uh that kid, so annoying, yet so cute.

"Eh, none of your business." I responded with a smirk and sat down.

"She totally into me." I heard him whisper to his friends DJ and Geoff.

Ugh don't get me started on Mr. Softy and Party boy.

The rest of the morning went fast and I made new friends, meet old ones, And saw Duncan. I had gym next. As we walked out of the locker room and to our floor-spots, the coach was taking attendance

"Tyler,Dakota,Cameron,Lightning,Courtney,Mike,Duncan,Scott,Eva,Jo,Heather, Lindsay, and Leshawna." Is anyone missing?" After looking around the Gym he saw no one was missing.

"Okay, kids Im coach Jones, and i am your Gym teacher from now until June."

He explained what we were doing and we started to play basketball.

One of the boys on the other team came over to shoot a basket. But he's not going to make one, not on my watch.

He let out a gasp and said Svetlana shoots and scores!" And was jumping around and wining like it was nothing. "H-how did he? Who's Svetlana?" I said to no one.

By the end of gym my team lost thanks to Mike or 'Svetlana' .

"Finally! Lunch time!" I said and sat next to my friends.

"Izzy can't wait to devour this sandwich! Izzy is starving!" My crazy friend.

I giggled and said "I know right? Im starving!"

I noticed Zoey sitting and looking at something or someone? "Zoey whats up? You seem zoned out."

"Oh its nothing! Really!" She stated.

I looked in the direction she was looking and saw that kid. What was his name? Mike? "You like him don't you?" I said trying to hold back a giggle.

"I-I... !" She turned red. I knew it.

We all finished eating and walked outside.

Most of the kids where in a circle playing some game. A cute boy walked by with girls surrounding him. He was about to say something to me, but then fell flat on his face.

"Err, Mal." I heard the boy say.

"Omg Alejandro! Are you ok?!" Heather said but then covered her mouth.

"Teacher! That kid tripped this beautiful creature!" A different girl said to the teacher and pointed to Mike.

As if Mike tripped him.

"Is this true Mike?" The teacher asked.

"I have no idea what he is talking about." Mike said and looked like he was holding back a smirk. Hmmm

"Don't worry Mal, ill get you." Alejandro said to Mike.

"If you say so." Mike said and laughed a... Dark? Laugh and then started whistling.

"Hmm." Why did He called Mike ,_Mal_? I thought.

After school i walked home and smiled. "That wasn't to bad." I said out loud and wondered what tomorrow would be.

**What do you think? Ill do a new P.O.V each time! So so far we know Courtney likes Duncan, Zoey likes Mike, Mike has his MPD, and Mal and Al hte each other.**


	2. Shades of Mike or Mal?

**Hey guys! Sorry you waited so long! But here is chapter 2. Just so you know in this chapter Mike only thinks that he has two personalites. **

**Chapter 2: Shades of Mike or Mal?**

**Mike's P.O.V **

**"**Uh, man am I almost there?!" I frown. I was making my way to my new school,that I had no idea where it is! Ugh! It does'nt help with the fact that my mom and I just moved here.

"Mikey, come on _please?_" I heard a voice.

"I don't know Mal." I told the voice. You see I kind of have this... problem. I kind of have a multiplep personality disorder. I have two to be exact, Sventlana and Mal. Mal likes to take care of the people that pick on me for having a MPD, I don't know how but he does. Then there's Sventlana, she's a gymnastic. She's awesome when it comes to things like gym!

"Come on Mikey! We all know you hate the first day of school, especially a_ new _school, I can get show them not to pick on you. That and maybe a little freedom?

I sighed. I felt bad for Mal, having to be stuck in my subconscious all the time.

"Ok Mal." I said. "You can have control 'till after Lunch Kay?"

"Deal!" I heard his voice and smiled. After all him and Sventlana are my only friends, they deserve to be happy.

**Mal's P.O.V**

YES! I'm free! for a little while at least. I got ready to walk into the school when I thought that I had at least look like Mike. I pushed my hair up and walked inside. I found Mike's locker and tried too unlock it. It took forever but I got it. I by a room whistling the song _Through the Halls of the Mountian King. _

When a voice stopped me." Hey!" It sounded like an adult. Man I didn't do anything _yet._

"Oh uh hi?" I said awkwardly. I didn't like teachers,and they didn't like me,

"I couldn't help but overhear your that through the halls of the mountain king?" she said.

"I guess so?" I said watching a girl run around like crazy. It would be so funny if she fell. I thought and snickered. Not listening to the teacher rant about how most kids only listen to One Direction and like I care. I snuck away from her and stuck my foot out causing the redhead to fall face first into a locker. I started to snicker and said "Whoopsey." and walked away.

I walked to the one class with the worlds most joyful teacher in the world. Ugh. I wish I could take one of these paint cups and throw it right into her blonde hair,but I don't want to get Mikey in trouble-

"Hey if you are trying to copy my hairstyle you are failing doesn't make you look cooler either newbie.A spanish boy had the nerve to say to me. Hmm about that thought I had before. No one said I had to get in trouble for it. I smirked and look at his nametag. Alejandro? psst he had the nerve to make fun of Mike's hair? With a name like that? haha.

I picked up the cup of paint and throw it while no one was landed right in her is why im not ever to be messed with. Ahem

"Alejandro!? How could you?! I yelled out.

"ALEJANDRO!" the teacher yelled and I then the bell rang and I started whistling Through the Halls of the mountain king. While Alejandro got yelled at. I wonder what Other Trouble I can get in. I smirked and ran away.


	3. Scourtney? Maloney, or Duncney?

**Omg! thank you guys for all the kind reviews. So as for who I ship, I ship all three Duncney,Scourtney, and Maloney. So here is chapter 3. **

_chapter 3: Duncan? Mal? or Scott? _

_Normal P.O.V _

Mal walked through the halls, Happliy because he managed to convince Mike that he should have his special period. Whistling his theme again, he didn't know why, but he always found himself... _drawn_ to the tune. Walking past the music room something made him stop. There was the tone his has been whistling for as long as he can remember. Knowing that he should be getting to the library, he decided to sit and listen to the girl play _through the halls of the mountain_ king.

Lost in the mood of the song, Mal just stared in a daze watching her hands move along the keys of the piano. Until she accidentally hit a wrong note, waking him from his trance.

"Ugh! Really?! I was so close to getting that song perfect!" she cried out of frustration.

"Well, if it wasn't for that one sour note it would be perfect." Mal said dropping his Mike act.

She froze at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there... Mike is it? I'm Courtney." Courtney said.

"Yeah _Mike." _he mumbled under his. breath. "Why don't you call me _Mal ? " _he smirked. Courtney, he liked her name.

"Hey princess! You still playing...that...piano...?" Duncan's voice rang into the room, slowing down when he eyed Mike/Mal.

Mal stared at Duncan. _What right did he_ have to call her that? Mal thought. He have never heard anything so beautiful played on a piano before. Also, it was his song! They must be made for each-other. No?

"Who's this princess?" Duncan asked, jealousy twinkling through his eyes.

"Oh, Thats Mike? or Mal? " Courtney said her eyes never leaving her sheet music.

"Why is he here?" Jealousy now rang in his voice.

"Because he actually appreciates my piano playing." Courtney answered again getting annoyed at Duncan asking so many questions.

"I-I appreciate your music!" Duncan nervously said to Courtney making her roll her eyes. At this point Mal had snuck away. He had 5 mins before Mike would take control to do? What to do? Mal asked himself and started to whistle.

"Hey! Mal right? I can feel that something is upsetting you. A voice called to him.

"What?" He said not even trying to be Mike, since she already knew who he how?

"It's right in your aura. You wish that you had you own body away from Mike right?" The girl said to him. Mal just stared at her.

"I'm Dawn." She looked at him and was about to answer when a voice rang.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey called. All Mal had to hear was her voice to switch back to Mike.

"Huh?" Mike looked around a bit confused.

"Bye Mike. Say hi to your personalities for me!" Dawn called.

"What how do you-" Mike got cut off by Zoey.

"HeyMikedoyouwanttocometomyparty?!" Zoey said really fast and with alot of excitement.

"Uh sure?" He said not sure what he was saying yes to.

"Cool here!" She handed him his inventation and skipped off.

_Wow I got invited to a party? And it's Zoey's party! _Mike thougt to himself and made his way to his final class.

**Courtney's P.O.****_V _**

"Goodbye Duncan!" I called. Duncan wouldnt leave me alone since the whole piano was like he was jealous or something.

"Wait, princess... I... Kind..of... Have...a..teenytiny..crush on you." Duncan's eye look to the floor and he blushed.

"Aw Duncan that's sweet." I say smiling.

"Really?" He ask and I nod about to say something until a voice calls me.

"Hey Courtney! If your not busy I was hopeing you could hold my books...! I-I mean hold _**MY**_ books! I mean if I can hold **_YOUR_** books. Heh." Scott studders out rubbing the back of his head.

"Why should _you_ hold her books? She's _my_ girlfriend!" Duncan yells at Scott.

"What?! No Courtney you're my Boyfriend right? I mean boyfriend! Agh girlfriend?!" Scott asks.

While they were fighting I walked to class Giggling. Hmm which did I like better Scott? Duncan? Or Mal? which sounded better Scourtney, Maloney, ot Duncney?

**Sorry it's short and took longer to updated. But! Next chapter will be 3xs as long, and will be up soon! So Scourtney? Maloney? Or Duncney? Comment in the reviews! Peace!**


End file.
